FranticShipping: Wouldn't Change A Thing
by RoboMonkey2012
Summary: Sure, he and Sapphire were different. Sure, they argued over everything. But that didn't stop them from becoming friends.


FranticShipping- Wouldn't Change A Thing

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say_

_His mind is somewhere far away_

_And I don't know how to get there_

"So then I thought, if nosepass's nose is a giant magnet, it always has to face north. And when it tries to turn, it goes off balance, and BAM! That's when I had Rono hit! And-Ruby, are ya listening?"

Ruby's vision snapped back to Sapphire, who was looking at him with a cross look on her features.

"Hm? Yeah, Rono with the nosepass-whatever," said Ruby nonchalantly.

"Ruby! Ya weren't listenin' to me!" said Sapphire angrily.

"Okay, okay, I'll try to listen," said Ruby. Sapphire knew that was a filthy lie, but she liked having someone to talk to, even if they didn't hear a word she said.

_It's like all he wants is to chill out_

_It makes me wanna pull all ma hair out_

_Like he doesn't even care_

"Hey Sapphire!" Ruby called from the ground. Up in a tree, contemplating her miserable love life, Sapphire looked down on the white-capped best friend on the grass.

"What's up?" said Sapphire, her lovelorn sixteen-year-old-girl mind portion praying he was about to ask her out.

"White got a bunch of us tickets to her new movie. Wanna come with?" said Ruby. "And after we could get some ice cream or something. The movie looks like White did a beautiful job."

Sapphire inwardly started yanking at her brown tresses. _Idiot! Is it not obvious I like you?_ she screamed at him inside her head. "Sounds cool. Anyone else coming?"

Ruby nodded. "Black and White are coming, naturally. And Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Gold, and Crys might. Dia, Pearl, and Platinum couldn't come, and Bianca and Cheren are maybes."

_Of course, _Sapphire thought. "Sweet, we goin' right now?" she asked, praying to every legendary she could think of her voice sounded natural.

"Yeah! C'mon," said Ruby.

_Another missed opprotunity. What is that, three hundred in the last five years? _Sapphire thought as she followed her friend to town.

_Ya_

Me

_We're face-to-face but we don't see eye to eye_

_We're fire and rain_

_Ya can drive me insane_

_But I can't stay mad at ya for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars_

_We're like different stars_

_But ya're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

"Gyah! Ya little...ugh!" said Sapphire, unable to think of a word strong enough.

"Geez, tell me how you really feel," grumbled Ruby.

"Nitwit! Jerk! Psychopath! Priss! (Insert string of four-letter words here)!" Sapphire yelled. Since they weren't anywhere near either of their parents or a public place, she could be pretty free with language.

"Sapphire, it was just a prank," said Ruby, standing behind Sapphire as she struggled to wash the extremely stubborn makeup off her face.

"Hah! Not funny, if ya ask me!" Sapphire grouched, scrubbing at her face so hard she looked like a lobster. Though the makeup could very well have been Ruby's doing, it was Gold's. He and Sapphire were in a vicious prank war and so far, it was a tie. Ruby's mistake had been he had said it looked beautiful, and Sapph had exploded on him. Sapphire muttered obsceneties as she scoured the skin on her face with a washcloth.

"Hey Sapphire," said Ruby.

"What?" said Sapphire rudely.

"I've got an idea on how to get back at Gold," said Ruby, smirking.

Sapphire stopped scrubbing. "What do ya have in mind?"

Ruby said nothing, just grinned deviously.

The next morning, a picture of Gold counting his chest hairs(a grand total of three) was taped to Crystal's mirror.

She's always trying to save the day

Just want to let my music play

She's all or nothing, but my feelings never change

"Sapphire! Come back! This is crazy!" Ruby called from the ground as his best friend Sapphire climbed up a tree swaying vigorously in the wind to retrieve a child's kite.

"I'm almost there! Relax, prissy-boy, I do this stuff all the time," said Sapphire nonchalantly as she stretched her limber self out onto a narrow branch.

"You're gonna get yourself killed!" Ruby tried again.

"I've almost got it," said Sapphire. "I'll be down in a sec!"

"Sapphire!" said Ruby, to no avail.

"Mister, is she gonna be okay?" asked the little preschooler girl whose kite Sapphire was rescuing.

"Hopefully," Ruby said.

"Got it!" Sapphire called triumphantly. The little girl clapped her hands in happiness.

Ruby was about to sigh in relief, but it would have been too late for that, as Sapphire clasped the branch with one hand and swung herself over, jumped, and landed on both feet on the ground in front of the little girl, who squealed and thanked Sapphire as she handed her back the kite.

Sapphire smiled at the girl as she ran off to play with her friends, then turned and smirked at Ruby. "Told ya I could handle it."

I try to read her mind

She tries to pick a fight

To get attention, that's what all of my friends say

Ruby slammed his head onto a doorframe, trying to bash the stupidity out of his system. Why does he keep saying he forgot about the whole Mirage Island thing? The worst she could say is "I don't like you." And after she said she liked him, it was pretty much smooth sailing. He doesn't even gain anything except the angry glares and occasional black eye!

"Stupid me," Ruby mumbled, collapsing onto his bed. He still didn't know why he said he forgot. He felt like screaming. Maybe someday he'd tell her. One day.

_Ya_

Me

_We're face-to-face but we don't see eye-to-eye_

_We're fire and rain_

_Ya can drive me insane_

_But I can't stay mad at ya for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars_

_We're like different stars_

_But ya're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

Sure, he and Sapphire were different. Sure, they argued over everything. But that didn't stop them from becoming friends. And yes, they argued like an old married couple. Strange that the only people who couldn't see Ruby and Sapphire dating were Ruby and Sapphire themselves.

When I'm yes, she's no

_When I hold on, he just lets go!_

_We're perfectly imperfect_

_But I wouldn't change a thing_

Sock styles? Emerald could understand Ruby and Sapphire arguing over things like pokemon or who was taller, but sock styles? That was pushing it, even for those two. While Ruby favored crew-style, Sapphire apparently liked no-show socks better. Honestly, Emerald didn't care. It really was a mystery how different those two could be, and still like each other. Oh, c'mon, we all know it's true.

_We're fire and rain_

_Ya can drive me insane_

_But I can't stay mad at ya for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars_

_We're like different stars_

_But ya're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a_

_Wouldn't change a thing!_

**Monkey: Little bit o' Frantic I wrote at my grandma's house. Like it?**

**Hurricane: RoboMonkey2012 doesn't own pokemon or this song.**

**Tracey(my torterra): Reviews appreciated!**

**Rusty: CHEESE!**


End file.
